runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Patch Notes (9 January 2017)
The following fixes and tweaks have now been implemented. If you believe a change has not been documented, either in the patch notes or the news posts for this week’s update, please detail the change so that it may be added. As always, be sure to submit a bug report should you encounter a gameplay bug or graphical glitch in-game. * The Zombie Walk idle animation now plays correctly again. * It's now possible to combine used silver jewellery. * Mining a shooting star will now give augmented pickaxes XP. * It is no longer possible to alch or disassemble the planks from the Yakamaru fight, which caused the fight to enter "unofficial hard mode", in which mirage phase would never end. * Rick Turpentine's name now appears correctly during court cases. * Players can now pick up manifested knowledge that spawns during agility training at the Advanced barbarian outpost course. If it spawns while using the balance beam, then it will appear on the platform below you. * Manifested knowledge will now spawn on the central platform when using the Hefin serenity posts. * A situation where Thearisk didn't appear when replaying While Guthix Sleeps after a pure reset has been resolved. * Players may now correctly drop Ana in a Barrel. * Imposter mapsquares in Sliske's labyrinth have been disabled to avoid visual clutter on the game screen and minimap. * Better chat flow has been added when talking about other gods to Armadyl and Zamorak in Sliske's Endgame. * Grammar and spelling errors in Sliske's Endgame have been fixed. * Two adjacent rooms in Sliske's labyrinth have been swapped to prevent players crossing into a room they haven't rotated and becoming stuck. * Signs of life have been disabled at a certain point at the conclusion of Sliske's Endgame. * Sliske will no longer invite Vorago to his game after the fact. * A number of text issues and inconsistencies in Children of Mah have been fixed. * Suspicious traitors found in the Children of Mah quest now function correctly when leaving the area after deciding their fate. * The three disco outfits can now be keepsaked. * The Maul of Omens is no longer kept on death when dying during the final transition at Vorago. * Bosses have now lost their festive spirit. * The companion pet Roooots will no longer auto-dismiss itself upon logout. * A spelling error on the Winter Weekend interface has been fixed. * Blood nihils no longer fail to drop any items if killed as they begin their special attack. * The chance of receiving a warpriest armour piece in the God Wars Dungeon is now decided on an NPC's death rather than on each drop. * Ice strykwyrms will no longer become immune to attacks and then disappear after burrow attack. * Unsetting overload states while not actually being under the effects of an overload has been fixed. * A spelling error on the Deathmatch reward shop has been fixed. * Unlock hints for some music tracks have been changed to reference the Deathmatch arena, rather than the Crucible. * Attempting to hop to a Bounty Hunter world now has an extra confirmation step, since you are very likely to be moved to Edgeville. * Tiny Sliske now always has click options when familiar options aren't hidden. * The message for spawning manifested knowledge with the shadow-touched training set effect has been unfiltered. * 11/12, 13:32 UTC: An issue where a player attacking familiars under the effects of intercept would cause the familiar's owner to become skulled when the familiar retaliated has been fixed. * 19/12, 16:54 UTC: A second Icthlarin has been prevented from appearing in the Endgame labyrinth when crossing between areas. * 19/12, 17:00 UTC: Constant 100% run energy during the Endgame labyrinth has been enabled. * 21/12, 17:03 UTC: Withdrawing above max cash to an existing stack of coins in the Wilderness no longer drops it to the floor. * 28/12, 14:54 UTC: Nightmare gloves no longer provide their effect on free worlds. * 28/12, 16:44 UTC: The daily cap for Diango's workshop post-quest skilling activities is now always reset daily. * 03/01, 13:31 UTC: Advent calendar portables can no longer be obtained by new accounts. * 03/01, 17:02 UTC: Feng the Bounty Master once again hands out bounties. * 03/01, 17:17 UTC: Players can now use the Mahjarrat Aura up until the end of January. * 05/01, 11:27 UTC: An issue in which Ironmen could not complete the Heist resolution has been fixed. Categoría:Patch Notes Categoría:2017 updates Categoría:9 de enero updates